vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jabra
|-|Base= |-|Zoan= Summary Jabra is one of the assassins of CP9. He is the last to be revealed, and is the 3rd strongest behind Kaku and Rob Lucci. He is a compulsive liar and tends to be very arrogant. He verbally assaults Lucci and Kaku upon learning that they both have superior physical strength to him. He is a Wolf Zoan Devil Fruit eater. Jabra was involved with the fight against the Strawhat pirates during the events of Enies Lobby Arc. He engaged both Usopp and Zoro, disengaging from the latter, and critically injuring the former. Before Jabra could kill Usopp, Sanji stepped in and narrowly defeated him. He escaped from Enies Lobby with the rest of CP9, but his current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher with Tekkai Kenpo | At least 7-C, higher with Tekkai Kenpo Name: Jabra Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 35 (Pre-Timeskip), 37 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Zoan Devil Fruit User, CP9 members, Assassin, Cipher Pol Agent. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Mastery of Rokushiki (Mastered all 6 forms of Rokushiki), Acrobatics, Body Control and Damage Reduction (via Kami-e and Tekkai), Statistics Amplification (via Tekkai and Soru), Air Manipulation (via Rankyaku), Pseudo-Flight (via Geppou), Transformation | All Previous Abilities, Enhanced Senses (Sight, Hearing, Smell), Large Size (Type 0), has access to sharp claws, superior physical strength, sharp teeth, and animal-like instincts. Attack Potency: Town level+, higher with Tekkai Kenpo (Stronger than Usopp and sent him flying with a punch. Has a 2180 Doriki, putting him just below Kaku and far higher than Blueno in physical power) | At least Town level+, higher with Tekkai Kenpo (Far stronger than in base. Superior to Sanji before he utilized Diable Jambe. Should be comparable to Kaku in his Zoan form and Base Rob Lucci) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Kalifa, who reacted to lighting from a few meters away), higher with Soru Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Town Class+ | At least Town+ Class (Sent Sanji flying with his attacks, and over-powered him in the majority of their clashes) Durability: Town level+, higher with Tekkai | At least Town level+, higher with Tekkai (Shrugged off barrages of kicks from Sanji with minimal damage despite the latter being able to match Jabra's physical might. Tekkai allowed Jabra to tank almost all of Sanji's attacks with no damage, with the exception of Diable Jambe kicks.) Stamina: Very High (Is a trained assassin from childhood, and can fight for a long time and take lots of damage without becoming exhausted. Even just before being defeated by Sanji, Jabra showed no signs of exhaustion and very quickly shrugged off severe burns to his torso.) Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Rankyaku Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Jabra is a highly skilled and experienced assassin. He is a compulsive liar and tends to have his enemies drop their guard by making up stories, or trying to sympathize with them. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit User Weaknesses. He is very hot-headed and tends to charge straight into his opponent without thinking if they mock him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo (Moon Step):' allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Tekkai (Iron Mass):' hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. **'Tekkai Kenpo (Iron Mass Style):' Jabra is the only CP9 member capable of utilizing Tekkai and moving his body freely. He's the master of the form. He maintains his iron-like mass while capable of attacking. ***'Tekkai Kenpo "Okami Hajiki" ("Iron Mass Fist Law: 'Wolf Bullet'")': After hardening his hands with Tekkai, Jabra punches his opponent. ***'Tekkai Kenpo "Roba no Kamae" ("Iron Mass Fist Law: 'Stance of Wolf Banana'")': A form of Tekkai Kenpō, in which Jabra seems to combine Tekkai with Soru in order to move at extreme speeds.. ***'Rokaru Area Network ("Wolf Hunting Area Network")': While moving at high speed, Jabra slashes at his opponent with both hands. Because of his high speed, it appears as if he was attacking with multiple hands. ***'Tekkai Kenpo "Don Poro" ("Iron Mass Fist Law: 'Heavy Step Wolf'")': A punch to the opponent's stomach with Tekkai in use. ***'Tekkai Kenpo "Matenro" ("Iron Mass Fist Law: 'Heaven Wolf'")': Jabra flips onto his hands, then kicks his opponent up into the air. *'Shigan (Finger Gun):' A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. He Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. **'Jusshigan ("Ten Finger Pistol")': In this attack, the user puts both of his hands together and performs Shigan with all ten of his fingers at once, greatly damaging the opponent. ***'Gekko Jusshigan ("Moonlight Ten Finger Guns")': A combination of Jusshigan and Geppo. After using Geppo to get himself into the air and subsequently avoid his foe's attack, Jabra finally uses it to launch himself towards his airborne target in a vertical drop. The added momentum and the vulnerable target makes the following Jusshigan more effective, and harder to avoid. *'Rankyaku (Storm Leg):' A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of the appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. **'Rankyaku "Koro" ("Storm Leg: 'Lone Wolf'")': Used by Jabra in his half-wolf form. In this attack, the Rankyaku-cut skips across the ground, bouncing in curves towards the opponent. **'Rankyaku "Lupus Fall" ("Storm Leg: 'Swarm Wolf Binary Star'")': Used by Jabra in his half-wolf form. In this powerful attack, Jabra shoots four Rankyaku projectiles, each in the shape of a wolf, straight at the opponent. Because of their unusual shapes, these Rankyaku seem to explode upon contact rather than cutting, much like compressed air bullets rather than air blades. *'Soru (Shave):' allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e (Paper Drawing):' makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kaku (One Piece) Kaku's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Adults Category:Werewolves Category:Claw Users Category:Sailors Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 7